


Позабытая мелодия

by melamoryblack



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: But don't be afraid, Dreams and Nightmares, Human!Outsider, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Panic Attacks, these tags may seem awful, this text is real gem, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack
Summary: Спустя пять лет, прошедших с момента коронации Эмили, для Корво Чужой из полезного союзника превратился в близкого друга, и теперь нуждается в его помощи. Находясь в хрупком смертном теле, Чужой должен выяснить, что стало источником ужасных возмущений в Бездне. И как только причина станет ясна, он должен вернуть то, что по праву принадлежит ему.





	Позабытая мелодия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgotten Music](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400794) by [SoonToBeCyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoonToBeCyborg/pseuds/SoonToBeCyborg). 



В один из его последних визитов в бездну — где по искаженной реальности, словно в воде, разносятся китовые песни — Корво распивал бренди “Кинг Стрит”, сидя на барном стуле с высокой спинкой на одном из парящих в невесомости островов. Оттуда открывался великолепный вид на перевернутый водопад, разбивающийся о руины старого замка. Корво не знал, что это за место. Быть может, это Пандуссия? Вдалеке привычно парил один из китов, неизменный и недосягаемый. Не важно, как сильно менялось все вокруг, или на какой из островов Корво отправлялся, кит всегда оставался все так же далек. Просто еще одна из загадок этого места.  
Чужой, казалось, понимал, что иногда Корво нужно отдохнуть от реальности, хотя бы на один вечер. Бездна стала его тайным убежищем в те моменты, когда мирские дела ложились на плечи чрезмерно тяжелой ношей. Он не знал, почему ощущает здесь такой покой и безмятежность.  
Они сидели рядом, и Чужой монотонно рассказывал о прошлом развалин, которые и правда оказались Пандусскими. Точнее, они были бы таковыми, если бы эта цивилизация не исчезла.  
— Племенная вражда и засуха загубили ее в самом начале. Если бы не это, окрепшая империя затмила бы все существовавшие до нее, и подмяла под себя весь континент, прежде чем достичь упадка.  
Сидящий неподалеку Чужой наблюдал, как причудливые башни медленно рассыпаются под непрестанным потоком воды. Огромные куски резко отскакивали, тут же захватываемые Бездной и мирно уносимые в туманные голубые дали.  
Время, проведенное здесь, помогало вернуть утраченное равновесие. За последние пять лет он успел привязаться к этому месту.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
В первые месяцы после убийства Джессамины он безмолвно стоял перед воплощением Бездны, пока тот туманно распинался, о чем Корво нужно позаботиться в первую очередь. Но тогда его это совсем не волновало. Бывшего Защитника Короны переполняли гнев и чувство предательства. Убитый горем, он был одержим поисками дочери. Ему были дарованы силы, о которых он не просил, но которые оказались необходимы для спасения Эмили. И если ради них в обмен на найденные руны ему приходилось выслушивать болтовню какого-то чудака о “невероятных возможностях”, то он готов был с этим мириться.  
А потом все закончилось. Они победили. Все заговорщики были устранены. Лоялисты, которые планировали использовать Эмили, были либо мертвы, либо гнили в тюрьме. Дауд выжил, но навсегда покинул Дануолл. В конце концов не он был врагом, но лишь клинком, исполняющим приказания. Юная императрица спасена, а Сердце все так же нашептывало свои тайны, надежно спрятанное в кармане его плаща.  
Растерзанный чумой Дануолл выстоял, пока Пьеро Джоплин с Антоном Соколовым создавали так необходимое лекарство. Но даже распространяемая по приказу императрицы бесплатная вакцина не принесла мира в город, внеся не меньше хаоса, чем сама болезнь.  
Еды не хватало, люди остро нуждались в топливе и теплых домах. Вслед за народными волнениями последовали дворцовые интриги. О мирной жизни пока можно было только мечтать, но со временем все бы вернулось на круги своя.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Корво ожидал, что метка на его руке пропадет, а протяжное китовое пение на задворках сознания рассеется, словно полузабытый сон. Ведь все в прошлом, разве не так? Однако теплая пульсация на коже и в сознании никуда не исчезла, несмотря на то, что теперь он почти не прибегал к помощи чуждой силы. Похоже, Чужого это забавляло.  
Во время одного из покушений на Эмили ему пришлось замедлить время, чтобы перехватить арбалетный болт в паре дюймов от сердца дочери. Если бы не дар, он ни за что не успел бы вовремя. Никто бы не успел.  
После того, как убийца был нейтрализован, а Эмили увели в безопасность императорских покоев, Корво никак не мог успокоиться. Как только все обитатели Башни уснули, он улизнул через один из входов для прислуги. Он использовал перенос снова и снова, скакал с крыш на башни по всему городу, так быстро, как только мог, пока не упал от изнеможения на одной из аллей.  
Он очнулся в Бездне, под пристальным взглядом чернильных глаз. Может, если бы он не знал его так хорошо, то решил бы, что Чужой зол на него.  
— Мой дорогой Корво, саморазрушение — такая предсказуемая реакция на страх. — Его голос звучал так же отстраненно, как и всегда, но песня Бездны казалась будто-бы тише. Напряженнее.  
— Она могла погибнуть! — Корво шагнул вперед, чувствуя безрассудную смелость перед лицом существа, стоящего перед ним. — Я знаю, что для тебя наши жизни подобны пыли под ногами, но она для меня — все! А та стрела едва не пронзила ей сердце. Если бы я не...  
— Но ты успел. Благодаря силе, что я тебе даровал, ты смог спасти императрицу. И все же ты недоволен.  
— Это твоих рук дело? Ты подослал убийцу, чтобы принудить меня снова воспользоваться этими способностями? — Корво шагнул ближе. Подобное обвинение не казалось ему смехотворным, учитывая равнодушие Чужого к человечеству и его постоянную скуку.  
— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения. Я не прикладывал к нападению руку. Я предвидел его. И я видел, что ты сможешь его остановить.  
Признание Чужого звучало на удивление прямо.  
— И что, все? Никаких твоих загадок? Никаких туманных намеков о моем возможном будущем? Никаких оговорок, после которых я потеряю сон?  
Губы Чужого дрогнули. Еще не улыбка, но и не привычное застывшее равнодушие.  
— Мысли обо мне не дают тебе заснуть, Корво? — Он склонился ближе, будто впиваясь масляно-черным взглядом в саму душу.  
Корво распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс. Он едва переборол порыв отстраниться; способность, приобретенная после множества назойливых ухаживаний дам на императорских приемах. Он не дрогнул. Это было делом принципа.  
Чужой отстранился первым.  
— Тебе нужно больше отдыхать. Острые реакции тебе еще пригодятся, если ты и дальше планируешь защищать императрицу.  
Проснулся Корво утром, но не на аллее, на которой ночью упал без сил, а в своих комнатах в башне Дануолла. На нем все еще была вчерашняя одежда. Мысли полнились протяжными китовыми песнями.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
После этого метку он не использовал. Но спустя два месяца после последнего визита Чужого в его сны он решил, что пора брать инициативу в свои руки.  
Учитывая суровые наказания за ересь, святилища оказалось найти куда проще, чем можно было бы предположить. Казалось, со времен переворота их стало лишь больше. Аббатство слабело, и люди теряли страх. Однако слишком долго оставаться у незнакомого святилища все равно не стоило. Со служителей Аббатства станется оставить парочку в качестве ловушек для ничего не подозревающих еретиков.  
Поэтому Корво решил обустроить собственное.  
Он понадергал разных вещей с найденных алтарей, раскиданных по городу, и собрал их все на чердаке “Собачьей ямы”. Из святилища в канализации он унес фиолетовые драпировки. Он никогда не понимал, где люди находят ткань именного такого оттенка. Стальные прутья нашлись на крыше заброшенного здания в Затопленном Квартале, а масляные лампы — в тайной комнате пустующего поместья. По отдельности никакие из этих предметов особых подозрений не вызывали, поэтому он старался переносить их отдельно друг от друга.  
Получившийся алтарь вышел аляповатым и без руны никак не оживал. Носить одну из них с собой Корво не осмеливался — в случае поимки слишком многое подвергалось опасности. Вместо этого он опустил ладонь на центр небольшого стола. На ней была начертана та же метка, что и на кусочках китовой кости. Быть может...  
— Ах, Корво. Я уже начал задаваться вопросом, когда же ты меня позовешь. Хотя, признаться, я не ожидал, что ты построишь собственное святилище. — Чужой оценивающе взглянул на дело его рук. — Мне казалось, ты скорее будешь кричать в небеса и бросаться проклятиями, надеясь, что я услышу. Подобный подход… куда более эффективен. — Его губы дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке. — Я удивлен.  
— Понятия не имею, что я тут забыл. И почему собрал эту проклятую штуку. — Теперь, когда Чужой едва не нависал над ним, Корво осознал, что совершенно не подумал о том, что же он хочет сказать.  
— Какая неожиданность, — саркастично обронил Чужой.  
Корво помедлил.  
— Ты ушел.  
— Мне казалось, таково было твое желание?  
— Так и было, — согласился он. Он отвел взгляд. — Так и есть.  
— Ты не использовал дарованные тебе силы. Хотя на Эмили снова покушались.  
Корво нахмурился. Воспоминание было не из приятных.  
— Мы успели вовремя. Я справился и сам.  
— Как тебе спится? Ты ложишься в постель каждую ночь подобно человеку, которому не терпится увидеть сны. Удивительно для того, кого так часто терзают кошмары.  
Корво промолчал.  
Чужого охватили щупальца тьмы, и он исчез. Корво остался стоять в одиночестве перед нелепым алтарем на старом чердаке с осыпающимся кирпичом.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
В следующий визит Чужого в его сны окружающая их Бездна казалась будто мягче.  
На первый взгляд все было по-прежнему — все те же разбросанные то тут, то там осколки реальности с застывшими на них людьми и событиями, и парящий вдалеке левиафан. Однако со временем Корво научился видеть скрытый смысл за чудесами и ужасами, открывающимися его взору. Ничто здесь не появлялось без причины, и он наконец научился вылавливать надежно спрятанные подсказки.  
Несколько вовремя подмеченных деталей помогли ему раскрыть еще один заговор против Эмили.  
Парящий айсберг, разбитое вдребезги китобойное судно и застывшая фигура смеющегося дворянина привела к расследованию и раскрытию целого оппозиционного движения, которому удавалось успешно скрываться от нынешнего главы тайной службы до сего момента . Того тут же уволили, заподозрив в содействии заговорщикам.  
— Трудно найти верного помощника, не так ли, Корво? — заметил Чужой. Они шли бок о бок по пляжу с постоянно движущимися песками и каменными уступами. Последнее время Чужой предпочитал ходить по Бездне пешком или, по крайней мере, делать вид. Это существенно облегчало общение для Корво — не нужно было задирать голову к парящему выше собеседнику.  
— Я понимал, что его назначение — лишь временная мера. Он совершенно не подходил для этой работы. Но подобная некомпетентность… — Янси Чамберс получил множество крайне положительных рекомендаций от аристократии. Теперь Корво прекрасно понимал, почему. С каждым днем он все меньше и меньше верил людям.  
Он вздохнул, так и не дождавшись ответа, и и окинул взглядом изменившийся пейзаж.  
Молодая девушка в незнакомой традиционной одежде выглядывала из-за больших валунов, подглядывая за двумя богато одетыми леди, увлеченными запретной интимной близостью. Они не подозревали о том, что за ними наблюдают. Большинство дворян обращают внимание лишь на подобных себе и делают вид, будто их имущество и поместья поддерживаются в идеальном порядке без постороннего вмешательства.  
Корво удивленно распахнул глаза при виде этой сцены, а Чужой усмехнулся. Они продолжили свой путь.  
Несмотря на равнодушие Чужого к судьбам человечества, он был одним из тех, кому Корво мог довериться без колебаний, не ожидая удара в спину. Это невеселое открытие натолкнуло его на одну мысль. Чужой не использовал свои силы для устранения несправедливости мира, но так же и не вносил в мир хаос, вопреки учениям Аббатства. А после всего того, через что за всю жизнь пришлось пройти Корво, это чего-то да стоило.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
На место прежнего тайного советника Корво поставил такого же бесполезного дворянина, который расхаживал вокруг в ярком дублете, а на королевских приемах слишком громко разглагольствовал на темы, которые, будь они настоящими государственными тайнами, быстро обеспечили бы ему место в Колдриджской тюрьме. Поредевшие ряды Дануолльского дворянства решили, что подобное поведение — лишь спектакль. Доминик Амбридж был мастером своего дела, иначе, как еще столько планов были бы выведены на чистую воду?  
Никто не замечал крепких молчаливых слуг, которые переходили из одного поместья в другое. Спустя много лет никто не обратит внимания, как все те же служки с посеребренными уже сединой висками получат в собственность небольшие земельные участки на соседних островах. Большинству из них придется покинуть Дануолл, чтобы избежать излишнего внимания к своему внезапно обнаружившемуся богатству, но умение быть незаметными и преданное служение королевской семье вознаграждалось очень щедро. Для большинства слуг обещание размеренной жизни среднего класса на склоне лет значило куда больше разовой подачки от какого-нибудь Дануолльского аристократа.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Как и ожидалось, перемирие между Пьеро и Соколовым не продлилось долго. Двое упрямцев были слишком похожи, чтобы сосуществовать рядом друг с другом без противостояния. Великие умы редко терпят себе подобных. Но, несмотря на недавнюю ссору, Пьеро оставил за собой важный пост в Академии Натурфилософии. Соколов лично позаботился об этом, потому что повторное исключение Джоплина изрядно подпортило бы ему репутацию.  
— Почему ты так ненавидишь Соколова? — спросил Корво Чужого в одну из их ночных встреч. — Я заметил, как он снова смотрит на мою руку. Мне кажется, он не отказался бы отрезать ее и изучить.  
Сегодня они сидели на краю высокого амфитеатра, наблюдая за актерами в масках на его сцене. Корво не знал, шла ли внизу веселая комедия или пугающий триллер. Но цвета постановки отличались яркостью и Корво был уверен, что публика была в восторге.  
— Я не питаю к нему ненависти. Он просто скучен.  
— Он ведь гений. Не менее одаренный, нежели Пьеро. А многим открытиям Пьеро обязан твоим подсказкам. — Корво достаточно слышал бормотаний Джоплина о странных снах, чтобы увериться в причине его утренних прозрений. — Представь, чего бы смог достичь Соколов, будь в его распоряжении твои… дары.  
Взгляд Чужого устремился в неведомые дали.  
— Я и так прекрасно знаю, к чему бы привели мои силы в руках такого человека, как Антон Соколов.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
— Ты утверждаешь, что у тебя нет любимчиков, — заметил Корво однажды, когда они сидели под гигантским деревом, явно иноземного происхождения. Подле стояла корзина экзотических фруктов для Корво, а вдалеке открывался вид на великолепное озеро, пусть и перевернутое вверх тормашками и вращающееся. — Ты не отдаешь приказов и не просишь ничего взамен за дарованную силу. — Он провел отмеченной рукой по волосам. — Я все пытаюсь понять, где же подвох. Не может быть все так просто. Быть может, я вскоре сойду с ума, прямо как Старая Ветошь?  
— Моя метка, Корво, — не гарантия безумия. Хотя многие из тех, кто получил ее, и правда сходили с ума.  
— То есть, они каким-то образом тебя разочаровали, и это — твое для них наказание? — спросил Корво.  
— Я к этому не причастен. Многие используют мою силу до тех пор, пока она не выходит из-под контроля. Они пожинают плоды собственной гордыни. Но я никогда не вмешиваюсь в их действия.  
— Тогда зачем вообще начинаешь? Зачем даешь кому-то свою метку?  
— Потому что иногда люди меня удивляют, — ответил Чужой, глядя вдаль.  
Чем больше времени Корво проводил в бездне, тем пустячнее начинали казаться все проблемы человечества. Это не уменьшало в его глазах их важность, но он начинал понимать, почему иногда божество оставалось так равнодушно к быстротечности людской суеты. Люди умирают. Цивилизации обращаются в прах. Отстраненное любопытство Чужого становилось вполне объяснимо, лишь стоило привыкнуть к мысли, что сутью его существования было вечное созерцание. Удивительно, что у бога еще оставалось желание вообще одарять кого-то своей меткой.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Корво улыбнулся, вспоминая свой последний визит в это место. Он покачал в руке бокал бренди, смотря, как осколки разрушенной башни Империи-которой-не-суждено-существовать проплывали вдали. Какие, в сущности, хрупкие штуки — эти империи. Как тяжело им достичь величия. И как легко распасться в прах. Он подумал о том, что, возможно, скоро и Островная Империя рухнет в морские пучины.  
Он вновь вспомнил о Джессамине.  
Он был одним из тех немногих людей, кто знал Джессамину Колдуин не только как “Императрицу”. Она могла быть расчетливой и хладнокровной, когда этого требовала ситуация. Ее положение обязывало ее принимать сложные решения, и он всегда уважал ее за железную волю, позволяющую держать в руках дарованную власть. Но влюбился он, лишь когда увидел, что эта власть не коснулась ее души. Он был приближенным для самого важного человека в империи, и та Джессамина, что ему открылась, оказалась на удивление обычной.  
Но Джессамина навсегда останется Императрицей. Она была ей при жизни и ею же и погибла. Большинство мужчин не согласились бы оставаться в ее тени, подобно Корво. Но Корво не входил в число большинства. Для него достаточно было оставаться одним из немногих, кому дозволено было называть ее “Джесси” за закрытыми дверьми.  
Он повернулся и изучил профиль своего чернильноглазого компаньона.  
— У тебя есть имя? Человеческое имя?  
Бренди в Бездне обжигал горло не так сильно, как в материальном мире. Он не был уверен, было ли это иллюзией, или алкоголь здесь и правда оказывал какой-то другой эффект. Одно оставалось неизменным — бренди развязывал язык.  
— Я не человек, Корво. С чего бы мне иметь человеческое имя?  
Корво пожал плечами.  
— Я никогда тебя никак не называл, за все пять лет нашего знакомства. Даже в мыслях я зову тебя “Чужой”, но это странно звучит в настоящем разговоре. — Он уставился в стакан в руках и продолжил. — Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя есть только прозвища. Каждый заслуживает собственного имени.  
Чужой долго молчал, глядя в Бездну нечитаемым взглядом. Корво уже не ожидал ответа, когда Чужой едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Кеол.  
Акцент звучал незнакомо. Наверное, это имя пришло из давно мертвого языка.  
— Кол? — Промелькнувшая на лице божества гримаса сказала все за себя. — Я неправильно произношу, да?  
— Достаточно близко к правде, чтобы я отозвался.  
Они замолчали, и оставшееся время просидели, наблюдая за взлетом и падением империй.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Шло время, и ситуация в башне Дануолла стабилизировалась. Городу требовалось еще немало времени, чтобы оправиться, но за последние два года не произошло ни одного покушения. Шпионы докладывали о заметном снижении взяточничества и жестокости среди городской стражи. Почти со всеми крупными портами были вновь открыты торговые пути. Корво даже сумел наконец найти нескольких доверенных людей, которым мог доверить безопасность Эмили в свое отсутствие.  
Он знал, что ему нет нужды докладывать Чужому о состоянии дел. Тот наверняка знал обо всем куда больше него самого. Но, как у Защитника Короны, у Корво не было друзей или приятелей, с которыми он мог бы обсудить прошедший день.  
Он часто задавался вопросом, почему едва ли не каждый день оказывался затянут в Бездну, стоило голове коснуться подушки. Не то чтобы он возражал, но что он сам мог дать Чужому в обмен? Он не надевал маску с момента происшествия пару лет назад и вел обыденную жизнь простого человека.  
Сегодня они встретились в Бездне посреди сада, густо заросшего розами. Необычно. Как правило, Чужой выбирал куда более оригинальные места. Сад был великолепным, пусть и слегка неухоженным, и не был похож ни на один из тех, что Корво мог бы увидеть в Дануолле.  
Корво склонился, чтобы сорвать один из бутонов с куста неподалеку, но в последний момент Чужой отдернул его руку. Он обернулся, изумленный внезапным прикосновением. В глазах Чужого виднелось что-то очень близкое к тревоге, — редкая эмоция на его бледном лице. Пальцы, обхватывающие его ладонь, сжались крепче. Издалека донесся китовый плач.  
На границе Бездны появились пожирающие свет черные щупальца, и начали подбираться к левиафану. Истертый камень островов почернел и раскололся, разлетаясь во всех направлениях.  
Чужой положил на грудь Корво теплую ладонь и, резко оттолкнув, прокричал:  
— Беги!


End file.
